


Good Help is Easy to Find

by hurinhouse



Category: White Collar
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 16:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3216233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurinhouse/pseuds/hurinhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nice young man.  He's got a future ahead of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Help is Easy to Find

"When did I see him? Let's see now… I think it was Tuesday. Is that right? Hmmm. Yep, yep, it was Tuesday 'cause I was going to take Marjory's afternoon massage slot after my tennis lesson but I got sidetracked with the internet. She's going out with her girls this weekend and she was behind on her Botox injections, see? 

Anyway, he was good, I tell ya. Nice young man. Charming I'd call him; much better than the regular jerk that busts my ass on the court. Good lookin' fella, too. If he doesn't have his pick of the ladies, he's got somethin' else goin' on, you know what I'm sayin'? He was probably short on money, tryin' to hide it but you'd never know it by his manners and those white teeth. Sure he was wearin' the nice club shorts and shirt, but that's just a uniform. 

Hmm? Oh right, sorry. We had just been having trouble that mornin' with our internet connection and when I'd called the company this nice young lady said they couldn't get anyone out to fix it till the weekend. Like Marjory can wait that long to get on her chat group or whatever she does on there. I asked to speak to the manager and every time the girl tried to transfer me the connection kept going back to her. Then she started bawling about it being her first day on the job and all. Ah, it was just easier to wait till the weekend, poor thing. 

So here I was, complainin' about luxuries when this boy scout was tryin' to make a few bucks off teachin' an old man to swing a racket and he offered to fix our connection, free of charge. Turns out he'd scraped a few bucks together to take a year of community college so he knew quite a bit about computers and the like. I brought him home and fed him some of our best lobster salad. Good taste for a kid from Queens. Even knew how to play chess! But after lunch he got right to work; had the thing up and running by the time I was out of the shower. 

Now I know what you're going to say, uh… what was it? Agent Brooks? Burke. Right. I know you're thinkin' I shouldn’t have let a stranger into my house unguarded. Well, I didn't. I had my new man, Haversham, watchin' over him the whole time, so I can guarantee it wasn't that nice young man that done it. 

What? No, Haversham's not here at the moment. He'd requested the rest of the week off and his phone doesn’t seem to be connecting when I call. My Marjory's just torn up about it. Me, I'll just use the insurance money for something less wasteful but she loves all her pictures and that was her favorite. I think it's a Matisse? 

Honestly, the only way I even knew this was a fake was when the cleaning lady came in this morning and commended us on dusting the thing ourselves. Now we're no slobs, but why would we need a cleaning lady if we took care of our own cobwebs, ya know? 

So, you think you can get the real one back? Well, thanks for coming out. 

What's that? The kid? No, no. I haven't seen him since, but like I said, he was fillin' in for the regular guy. I hope he'll be back. Huh? Oh, well I'm sure he must have been _some_ type of tennis expert or why would the Club have hired him? Anyway, he was just fixin' the computer. Nice young man. I'm tellin' you. He's got a future ahead of him."


End file.
